


The Defilement Of Integra Hellsing

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blasphemy, Implied Alucard/Integra, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, self-harm (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: "I am not worthy that you should enter under my roof, but only say the word, and my soul shall be healed."
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Defilement Of Integra Hellsing

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a content warning! This short work includes a great deal of blasphemous use of the scriptural/religious and catholic mass references. Also, blood and implied self harm.

In his throne, he sat, clawing at his erection to feel any sensation at all. His other hand gripped the arm of his chair. He was cursed to sit at the throne of a no-life king, longing for a no-life queen. He lusted to taste his precious master’s blood again, even if it meant to have his tongue cut out.

But, she was the immaculate virgin, never to be turned to walk the night; unworthy for him to even grovel at her feet. Integra was not his to touch, and he was but her humble servant. Captive by the seals to follow and to serve. She should only say the words, and he would find his release.

His precious master, the forbidden fruit of the garden. Never to know how his own serpent tempted him, that he may take a bite; that he may touch her, to lie with her. To bite the forbidden fruit, to commit the most deadly of sins and to receive divine punishment at her hands.

His shadows and his own blood spread across the wet damp floor, as he stroked himself, craving sweet release. For her touch that could absolve him from his desperate need. He thought of the times he had seen her, consumed by her glorious and just anger. Her rage his rock, his salvation. If only she knew how he would beg for her bullet. To find favor in her blue eyes, for her to not pass him by. To pardon him for his unforgivable sin.

His desire for her kindling like a wildfire, a flame that should be put out except to light her cigarettes. For her to use him as an ashtray. For her to push the burning end into his flesh. To inflict the pain of hellfire upon him with her own hands.

He had craved the touch of Van Helsing through his experiments, when he had gloriously placed the seals upon him. The times in the lab when Abraham would cut him open, training him, researching. Having defeated him, staking him, and proving himself a worthy adversary. Then, Arthur had bent him to his will. Forming Alucard in the image he desired, before he had sealed him to the basement, starving. Now, Integra had become his master. Only to ignore him. Leaving him alone in the basement for what felt like eternities to the vampire, seeking her attentions.

Leaving him to claw at himself, ripping his own skin open again as he came, the bloody fluid spilling out of him. He cried her name, breaking the arm of the chair; the wood splitting into shreds under his grip. He reclined against the broken throne, as the shadows amalgamated back into his physical form. He didn’t even close his wounds, letting the blood weep out of them, the mark of his sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Amen.


End file.
